


Determination

by Lyra_Kero



Series: VLD: Alt Canon (+rewrite project) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventually I'll get tired of it and just right the Klance normally, I'll edit these eventually my brain is fried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Subtle Pining, but until that day, jfc I literally can't tag rn, like for realsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Team Voltron have picked up a distress signal from the planet Vorta, which has been under Galra rule for far too many years. When they arrive, they kick start something more than just freeing a planet.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: VLD: Alt Canon (+rewrite project) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448767
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ughhh okay y'all this has been sitting in my Docs folder for literally 2 years. 2 years ago I was listening to some Ultra Sheriff and my brain just took off with this idea. For 2 years I've picked it up, set it back down, reworked, rewritten, gave up, came back and agonized over "do I really want to do this".  
> For 2 years I've worked out the plotline of the characters introduced in here. Where they started as a simple one-off necessity, they evolved into their own people and I have... never felt more anxious about posting something than I am right now.
> 
> Without further adieu, I do hope you enjoy this.

The planet below them was cold and quiet, the population having been taken under Galran command for the past many years. On his deck, looking down stood a strong, tall commander, his face marred with the many scars he’d gained from the war. His fur was a darker shade of purple than normal Galra. His pointed ears perked when he heard the doors behind him open footsteps coming up behind him. A frown tugged down his face more, the small scars across the corners of his mouth stretched uncomfortably.

“Sir.” the female Galra spoke behind him, back straight, feet pressed together as she saluted him. “Reports have been coming in. Voltron is headed towards this quadrant.”

The commander gave a quiet snort, turning his head, yellow eyes narrowed. “Voltron is of no concern to me.” he gruffed, before directing his next words to those operating the ship. “Take us down planetside. We will proceed with our plans.”

“Sir, if they’re aware of what’s happening they will most likely stop --”  
“There is no reason for Voltron to stop here, Jirra.” the commander finally turned, glaring at the shorter Galra. “No communication can slip past us.”  
“Perhaps we should still contact a nearby fleet to be prepared for battle.” Jirra said, gently. “Their track record for defeating lone fleets is staggeringly high.” Her body tensed when the larger Galra stormed closer.

“ _We will **not**_! I don’t need help from _anyone_!” the commander glared down at her, bits of his dark hair falling from the topknot that was tied tight on his head. “If I want your opinion, I will _beat_ it from you. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, _sir_.” Jirra’s words were tight, hands clenched shut. A voice broke through the tension, and the two Galra turned to the front of the ship.

“Commander Karvo,” one of the operators said, “We are preparing to enter the atmosphere.”

“Excellent.” Karvo turned to look back to Jirra, “You are dismissed.”

“Yes, sir.” Jirra said quietly, turning to leave the deck, long inky black hair flicking behind her. The doors closed and she huffed, her heels clicking against the metal floor. She raised a hand to bite at her thumb in annoyance as she made her way down the halls, her tail twitched and flicked in agitation. She opened a door, stepping into the medical bay and one of the Galra inside raised their head, bright magenta stripes decorating his face.

“Jirra.” he spoke quietly as Jirra stepped closer to him, picking up a file that was next to him. “How did the news go over with the commander?”

“As well as to be expected.” she said, huffing, swiping her finger against the screen, eyes scanning the contents. “We’re dropping planetside for another pick up.”

“Ah. So I’m to assume we will be proceeding as normal?”

“Yes. Nothing has changed in the plans.” Jirra turned to her companion, a slow smile taking over her features.

The message was faint, but it was picked up. Pidge frowned, adjusting her glasses as the Castle picked up a faint reading and quickly began to clack away at her keys. “Guys!” she yelled, the others on the bridge stopping their impromptu meeting before training to turn to the smallest paladin. “I’m getting a reading. I think it’s a message, but it’s too faint to fully make out.”

“What can you make out?” Shiro stepped closer, frowning as the group watched Pidge work on decoding the message.

“I think … I think it’s a distress beacon.” she said slowly. “If we can get closer I can get a better pinpoint of where it’s coming from, but it’s somewhere in this quadrant.”

Allura frowned, looking up the system that Pidge had brought forward, “That’s not too far from here.” she said, stepping over to the main console in the room. A large starmap appeared and the princess carefully spread her hands, zeroing in on the area. After a moment she brought up a planet, “This is the only one that has any kind of intelligent life. Most of the other planets are uninhabited or the fauna is more… animalistic.”

“Like DinoTopia?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow, his hands on his hips. Shiro shot him a look, “Oh right, you weren't there. You were still ….” he closed his mouth, glancing over to Keith, who had his arms crossed tight over his chest. “Never mind. We’ll tell you another time.” The former black paladin began to speak, obviously not pleased with not being told, but Keith quickly cut in.

“What are the inhabitants like?” Shiro’s shoulders tensed before he relaxed and everyone turned their attention back to Allura. More information appeared before them, showing off a race of aliens with scaly skin in hues of blue, purple and pink. What was odd about them was they didn’t seem to have eyes, the areas sunken in deep. Their hands and feet were clawed, almost like a crocodile’s, but with a lack of webbing between the toes. Their mouths were round, sharp teeth lining the entire circumference and their ears were small and pointed, pierced and decorated with bright metals.

“Last information we have on them,” Coran spoke, fussing with his moustache, “they’re a peaceful race. Rather pacifistic and very into their culture and religion.”

“Someone the Galra would easily take control over.” Allura added, frowning more. “They wouldn’t fight back.” She seemed to want to say more, but chose, instead, to turn towards the smallest of the group. “Pidge, are you sure that the message is a distress beacon?”

“It’s similar to others we’ve been transmitted.” Pidge sat up straighter in her chair. “Honestly, if it’s not I’d be surprised.” Allura nodded, before looking towards the rest of the group, her eyes landing on Keith.

Keith felt his back tense when all other eyes landed on him. He could feel them staring, waiting. He was the leader, after all.

“We should investigate it.” He clutched tighter to his arms, “If it is a distress signal, then we have to help them.”

“And if it’s a trap?” Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Then Voltron will stop them.” And with those words, Keith looked towards Allura. “Get us to the planet.”

The group dispersed, everyone moving to get ready as Allura opened a wormhole, sending them to planet Vorta.

The planet was arid, thick with humidity and looked barren when the Castle stopped in its orbit. They weren’t met with hostility or welcomed warmly. There was no indication that anyone knew they were there.

There was a small argument on how to proceed, Green had cloaking capabilities and could easily go down and land without drawing attention, but Red was the fastest and could out maneuver a ship if they were attacked. In the end, stealth won out and Pidge agreed to take Lance with her as extra backup.

It was how the green paladin found herself with Lance standing behind her, both making their slow approach towards the planet, Green cloaked and silent as she prowled through the exosphere and easily broke into the thermosphere.

“Why would the Galra be here?” Lance asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Neither knew why he was so quiet, but Pidge didn’t call him out on it, instead accepting the quiet setting and let her own voice be just as soft.

“I’m not sure.” she squinted, “It looks like the Atacama Desert.”

“I’m sweating just looking at it.” the red paladin huffed, his shoulders slumping. “Why can’t the Galra take over a planet that’s like a beach resort.”

“Technically, we don’t know for sure if it is the Galra that we need to be worried about.” Granted, it was rare that they were asked for help in matters that weren’t related to an evil, genocidal race of purple space cats from Hell. But it was still a possibility.

“You’re right.” Lance nodded, “Obviously we’re here to help get someone’s cat out of a tree.”

“Or unclog someone’s toilet.”

“Or clean someone’s pool.”

The two dissolved into laughter, their nerves settling in the banter.

The Green Lion landed gently, head low and maw opening to allow her passengers out. Immediately the humid air sent sweat rolling down Lance and Pidge’s back and necks.

“Ugh. It’s Dino Planet all over again.” Lance sagged and Pidge rolled her eyes.  
“Keep your whining to a minimum, please.” The two began their walk, following the map that Allura had managed to produce, leading them towards the nearest town.

“My whining brings this team together.” the red paladin huffed, but fell silent, regardless.

Lance kept a lookout, gun out and ready for an ambush, but none came. They made it to a city without incident, if you could call it a city. Pidge raised an eyebrow, looking at the rock huts, peering into one of them.  
“Hello?” she tentatively spoke, hearing her voice bounce and echo off the walls. “Wow,” her eyes lit up, “Lance, these walls are incredible!”  
“Do you think a duck’s quack would echo in here?” he asked, “Yoo-hoo!” he smirked, hearing his words bounce around. “Lance is the best, most handsome-ist paladin ever!”

“Alright, let’s get a move on before your ego gets too inflated.” the green paladin yanked on his arm, pulling him away, a small smile on her face. “I’m not picking up any movement here, but we should still be cautious.” She looked down to her map. “It looks like there should be a cave just over that hill.”

_That hill_ , they found out, was actually a deep ravine. The two paladins hunched together, slowly peering down. They saw a cluster of the Vortians, dressed in dark rags and shackles, slowly mining away at the rocks around them. Guarding them, surprise of surprises, were armed Galra and sentries. One seemed to be in charge, barking out orders for the aliens to hurry and work faster. He raised his hand, pressing a button on a small device he held.

Neither Pidge or Lance heard a sound, but the Vortians all slumped shuddering until he released the button. The two shared a look before slowly pulling back.  
“We need to get the others down here.” Lance whispered, watching as Pidge nodded, tapping at her helmet.

“Guys? Come in.” she frowned, “Weird.”

“What?”

“I can hear my own voice.” she shook her head. Lance raised an eyebrow, tapping his own helmet to call the castle.

“Guys? It’s Lance.” he blinked, hearing his voice echoed back. “Whoa. Freaky.”

“Lance? Pidge?” Allura’s voice broke through the resonating echoes of the two paladins. “Are you two alright?”

“Fine. But the Galra are here. We need to get you all down here and fast.” Pidge looked down at the ravine. “At our location, we’ve got eight live and seven sentries.”

“Copy that.” Shiro’s voice broke through, strong and commanding. In the background, the two heard Keith’s order to Allura and Hunk to get to their lions. “Keith, Allura and Hunk will rendezvous in four minutes.”

The two cut off communications, and turned to look down at the ravine, Lance narrowing his eyes. “Pidge?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You said there were eight Galra soldiers and seven sentries, right?”

“Yeah, why? Pidge scanned the crowd below them, realizing what Lance was getting to just as he spoke.  
“I’m only counting six Galra.”

"Halt!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Pidge are confronted and react civilly. Naturally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I hate writing fight scenes. I really do. I will try not to write them needlessly.  
> Also me, writing this fic: This is gon'a be such a big scrap you guys I know how it's gonna look and it'll be epic  
> Me, sobbing while trying to write said fight scene: I regret all my life choices....
> 
> Anyway, I was planning on making updates once a week but uhhh clearly that probably won't last. So idk it'll be updated whenever I guess?  
> Also this and the last chapter were originally one chapter. But that was such a huge chapter, so it got broken up, probably awkwardly, so this one is like... way short? Oops? Poor planning on my part, what are ya gonna do? Next one should be a better length.

The sound of twin laser guns whirring to life behind them caused the two to freeze. “Who are you?”

“Uh… tourists?” Lance tried, “We just took a wrong turn at Albuquerque, so we’ll just be on our way…”

The guns were brought up, sights trained on the two paladins.

“I don’t think they’re buying it.” Pidge hissed, raising her hands up in a placaing manner.

“Plan B, then.” the blue paladin’s bayard appeared in his hand, morphing into a gun. He kicked out, knocking one of the Galra down, startling both long enough for Pidge to get her weapon ready.

The second Galra fired just as the two dodged out of the way. Pidge swung her katar forward, the thin wire wrapping around the Galra’s arm and yanked him down. He gave out a startled cry and grunted when her foot connected with his stomach.

The first Galra had regained his footing, aiming his gun at Lance, who was already firing off a shot at him. The gun was dropped as the alien hissed in pain, holding onto his hand. He looked up, eyes widening when Lance surged closer and clocked him with the butt of his own gun. He went down easily.

Pidge ducked as the other Galra swung at her with a blade, his own gun forgotten in favor of close combat. Unluckily for him, Pidge was too small and agile, managing to avoid his attacks. Unluckily for Pidge, and Lance, when she dodged out of the way, the Galra lost his footing and with a cry he fell down into the ravine, his yell echoing off the walls all the way down.

After the Galra hit the bottom, the two looked up, seeing the other lions landing. Behind them they heard shouts as the Galra that were down in the ravine made their way up.

The group of Galra managed to arrive just as the rest of their team did, and no side waited for the other before chaos broke loose.

Keith smirked, raising an eyebrow at the two. “I thought we sent Green down for stealth?” he teased, ducking and swinging his sword at a sentry. Lance scoffed, nose wrinkling as he narrowed his eyes at him.

“Oh, like _you_ would have been _sooo stealthy_ , mister samurai ninja.” he grumped back, turning to focus on taking out the back line of Galra.

“Guys, can you stop whatever weird mating ritual you’ve got going on and _focus on the aliens trying to kill us_?!” Pidge yelled over to them. The two glared, both shouting denials, but the banter was dropped in favor of, well. Taking care of the aliens trying to kill them.

Keith dove forward, ducking under another sentry, slicing its leg off. He wheeled around and delivered a kick to its back, sending it down on the ground. He then turned to the next sentry, clashing his sword against its, grunting as he felt himself get pushed back. He ducked out of the way, the sentry falling forward, sword slamming into the ground. At that moment, Keith managed to swing his blade up, cutting off its arms, then sliced it’s chest open. Sparks flew as the sentry shuddered, then fell backwards.

Behind him, a Galra raised his rifle, aiming at Keith, but was quickly shot down by Lance, who then turned his aim at another sentry, currently engaged with Pidge. It was using its height over Pidge as an advantage, but a quick shot sent it down, allowing Pidge to break through and to the Galra behind it, who scrambled in the wake of a small, scrappy fighter. Behind her, Allura had raced forward, throwing out her whip at the nearest gunner, yanking him forward and into her fist.  
He dropped quickly.

Behind him, Lance heard Hunk hollar out and ducked just in time for his friend to let loose a barrage of fire at the remaining sentries that had been approaching him.

The remaining Galra were quickly dealt with, Allura performing a spectacular feat involving throwing one Galra into two, and sending a third one back down into the ravine. The rest of the paladins couldn’t help but applaud as their warrior princess huffed, retracting her whip from the pile of passed out Galra and put her weapon away.

“We should go check on the people down there.” Pidge said, once everyone’s weapons were put away. “Make sure they’re all alright.”

“Yes, we should…” Allura muttered, though it seemed to be more to herself. The rest of the team didn’t notice the odd behaviour, making their way down into the ravine, the princess taking up the rear.

When the group made it down into the ravine, they found the Vortians huddled together, each clasping hands with one another, warily staring the paladins down. Keith stepped forward, slowly, hands raised reassuringly. “It’s okay,” he said, trying to sound soft. “We’re not with the Galra.”

The aliens just stared. Well, their heads stayed facing them, anyway. They really didn’t have any eyes. But they seemed to whisper with one another, wary of the five before them.  
“We got your message.” Keith tried again. “Your distress signal.”

“We send none.” one of the Vortians spoke, their voice hoarse, barely above a whisper.

“What?” Keith blinked, hands lowering slightly.

“We send none.” the same alien repeated, grip tightening on their fellow aliens’ hands.

Allura finally stepped forward. “You didn’t send a distress signal.” She didn’t ask, so much as stated, and the Vortians all nodded. “Of course you wouldn’t.”

“Allura?” Pidge looked over, “You know something?”

Allura held up a hand, signalling Pidge that she’d answer her in a moment. “I promise you all, we are here to help you. We are the paladins of Voltron.” there was a soft whisper amongst the Vortians. “We mean you no harm. We received a distress signal that seemed to originate from your planet.”

“We send none.” the same Vortian spoke again. “We thank for help, but we send no signal.”

“Allura,” Lance frowned, looking over to her. “What’s going on? Pidge got a distress signal, and you said this would have been the only planet it could have come from.”

“And I was telling the truth.” the princess turned, looking at him. “This planet is the only one in this system that has life that could feasibly send a distress signal.” She looked back to the aliens. “However, they wouldn’t send any kind of signal.”

“But they were in trouble.” Hunk piped up. “Why wouldn’t they try and ask for help if they were in trouble?”

“Because it’s not in their beliefs.” Allura raised her voice, addressing the aliens. “How long have the Gala been here?”

“Many, many years.” the Vortian spoke. “Galra arrive and take over. Want harvest huspum. Not know why, just mine.” they shook their head. “We mine and they still demand more. We mine and they hurt us.”

“The Vortians are very pacifistic.” the princess explained. “The reason the Gala most likely were able to take over this planet and keep it under their hold for so long is because they knew that they wouldn’t send out a distress signal. They always try to work things out peacefully, even if they’re against someone who is not peaceful.” She sighed softly. “Their belief and religion tells them that any problem can be solved peacefully and without outsider help. It’s to the point where they don’t really trust outsiders.”

“But I definitely got a distress signal, Allura.” Pidge said, raising her arm to bring up the signal.

“We did not.” the Vortian said, nodding firmly.

“Then who did?” Keith looked over to the rest of the team. And no one had an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plot unfolds, both on the Castle and on Karvo's ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, first posting this story: I'll update it maybe once a week.  
> Me, posting the second chapter not a week later: ok, every three days  
> Me, today: I work a late shift tomorrow so I'm gonna post this now instead of trying to get it done before work tomorrow
> 
> Next chapter should definitely get posted Friday. Absolutely. Maybe.

“Sir, reports from the labor camp. Voltron has landed.”

Karvo roared, his fist curling and slamming into the wall beside him, causing the rest of his crew to jump and shy back.  
“Why are they here?!” he growled, narrowing his eyes at the two Galra before him, one severely injured and barely managing to stand at attention, the other clearly having been the one to have escorted him here. He narrowed his eyes at the injured Galra, who wobbled slightly, either out of lack of strength or fear. Karvo didn’t care too much.

“I overheard them talking about a distress signal, sir.” the injured Galra spoke, his voice breaking with coughs. Karvo sneered as a drop of blood escaped and landed on the floor in front of him.

“There was no distress signal sent.” Karvo spoke. “I would have known about it.”

“Sir, if,” the Galra coughed again, his body shuddering and more blood spilled down his chin. “If Voltron is here, then surely they were told some-”

“ _ **There was no distress signal**_!” Karvo roared, baring his teeth. The Galra shrunk back, hunkering down as he began to cough, breaking attention as he covered his mouth. “Take him down to the medical wing.”

“Yes, sir.” The stronger Galra turned, carefully adjusting his injured comrade and began to lead him back out the door. Karvo scoffed, glaring as the two left, before turning to the rest of his crew. Golden eyes scanned every one of them, before he narrowed them.

“Where is Jirra?”

The Vortians gathered back in the village, huddled together and whispering quietly, as Allura and the Vortian from before, who had identified themself as Atili and their leader, spoke with one another. The rest of the team hung back, but stayed close enough to catch their conversation.

“Galra leader is Karvo.” Atili said, their hands folded in front of him. “He descend to gather huspum on ship, then return to sky. If we fill enough, he leave quietly.”

“And if you don’t have enough,” Allura said, frowning. Atili lowered his head.

“Village had… more. Now is less. My turn to be next.”

“But, what about the other villages?” Pidge asked, “Your village can’t be the only one on the planet.”

There was silence as Atili shook their head. “Other villages, taken over. Not many them left either. Fourteen already gone. Only six remain.”

“Wait, six?” Lance balked, eyes wide. “This guy killed off _fourteen villages_?!”

Atili nodded. “Yes. Our village sure to be next gone. We thank you again for help.”

The paladins shifted, looking at one another. “This Karvo guy sounds like bad news.” Hunk whispered. 

“Why would the Galra want this… hepburn?”

“Huspum,” Allura corrected Pidge, “and I’m not sure. It is a very strong ore, maybe they’re using it to strengthen their ships?”

“Either way, we probably should make sure to cut their supply off.” Keith crossed his arms. “Whatever they’re using it for can’t be good news.”

“Do you think Kolivan might have some information on Karvo?” Lance asked, looking over to the black paladin.

“It wouldn’t hurt to ask.” the black haired boy shrugged. “The more information we have on this guy, the easier it should be to take him down.”

“Then let’s get back to the castle and set up a link with him.” Allura looked back to the village elder. “We promise, we will remove the Galra from your planet.”

The elder nodded, before they bowed low. “Many thanks.”

On the Galra ship, Jirra was hunched over a workbench. One of the broken sentries laid before her, circuitry exposed as she slowly worked, eyes shielded from the brief flashes by a pair of tinted goggles. Her ears flicked as she scanned her work, connecting wires as a program uploaded to restart the mechanoid.

She heard the door open and footsteps approaching. She didn't have to wait long to find out who it was.was.

“Jirra!” Karvo’s voice was filled with rage. A lesser Galra would probably shrink away. Jirra fought to keep her back straight and pointedly made sure not to look up.  
“Yes, sir?” she asked, continuing her work.

“Voltron landed on Vorta.” the taller Galra stormed closer. “They’ve freed one of the labour camps.”

“How unfortunate.” Jirra cast a look over, before back down to the sentry in front of her. “If only someone had warned us of their arrival. We may have been able to plan a counter attack.”

“They were apparently tipped off to land here by an SOS the Vortians sent.”

“That’s impossible, sir.” Jirra raised her head, pushing her goggles up her head. “No communications can slip past you. There must be some mistake.”

“ _ **Jirra**_!” her shoulders hunched slightly, ears twitching lower. “When I finish destroying Voltron I will find out where that signal came from and-” his gaze lowered to the sentry in front of her, and his eyes narrowed. “What are you doing?”

Jirra squared her shoulders, lifting her head. “I’m working on this sentry, sir. It arrived back on base along with one of the ground troops. I’m going to repair it and -”

“You’re tampering with the Empire’s property.” Karvo cut her off, and she growled, narrowing her eyes.

“I’m improving the technology, _sir_.” she spat back. “I’ve been working on a program that will allow our sentries to learn and evolve. I can upload this program in all of our sentries that will transfer battles that they’ve all been in, and their AI will form strategies and tactics. They’ll learn from the fallen and evolve so the same thing won’t happen to them!”

“You will cease these modifications!” Karvo growled out. “I will not have you waste the resources we are gathering for our army.”

“Sir, these sentries will revolutionize our army!” Jirra began, before Karvo growled, reaching out a large hand, wrapping it around her throat. She gasped, hands coming up and clawing at his to get him to let go.

“I gave you no authority.” he squeezed tighter, causing the smaller Galra woman to gasp weakly. “I will not have some pathetic _wench_ do what she sees fit on _my ship_. If I find that you’ve continued these operations I will personally see to your death. Am. I. Clear?”

Jirra wheezed, squeezing her eyes closed. “Y-yes… sir.” she gasped, breathing deeply when Karvo released her throat, crumpling to the ground. She coughed, rubbing at her neck as Karvo turned, storming out of room. She swallowed thickly, shakily reaching for the edge of the table to help her back to her feet. She glared at the door, fur bristling in rage.

“My creation will not be a waste.” she growled, turning back to the sentry, carefully finishing the repairs. A quick check showed that her program had finished downloading and she smiled, closing up the bot and activating it.

The sentry laid still for a moment, before sitting up, visor flashing red as its head turned, facing Jirra.

“Acknowledged: Jirra.” there was a pause. “Creator.”

Jirra’s smile grew, fangs baring. She raised her hands, letting her fingers gently brush against the sentry’s face, almost lovingly.

“You are not a waste of resources.” she whispered. “And when I’m done upgrading the others, we won’t need those armies Karvo is so proud of.” her ears perked, tail twitching as a thought came to her. Her smile grew cruel, biting at her lower lip. “Come, darling.” she spoke to the sentry. “I’ve got to make a call.”

“Orders received. I will follow only my Creator.”  
“That is exactly what I wanted to hear.” Jirra chuckled, tossing her goggles onto the table before turning to leave the room, her Sentry following loyally.

Back on the Castle, Allura had pulled up a communication to the Blade of Marmora. Kolivan now stared them down, shoulders squared. Behind him, just over his shoulder, Antok could be seen, mask in place as it always was.

“Paladins, this is quite an unexpected call.” Kolivan blinked, eyes casting to each of them. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Kolivan,” Keith spoke up, “do you have any information on a Galra named Karvo?” The paladins watched as Kolivan blinked, almost looking shocked at the question.

“Karvo?” he repeated, slowly. When the paladins all nodded, he sighed. “We do have some information on him.” He moved, the paladins hearing him press a few buttons on his end as he brought up information. “We had one of our members infiltrate his ship.” The files were sent, and Pidge was quick to start unfolding them, bringing up all the information that had been received.

Lance frowned, leaning forward to look at the image of Karvo that was sent with the data. “Man, that guy looks like a jerk.” he crossed his arms, squinting his eyes.  
“Considering he’s a member of the Empire, enslaver of planets and killer of innocents,” Kolivan spoke evenly, “yes Blue Paladin. He is, indeed, a jerk.”

Allura groaned, putting her head in her hands while Pidge smirked, Hunk bit his lip, shoulders shaking, Keith coughed his laughter into his fist and Coran was heard chuckling quietly. Behind them all, Shiro didn’t look the least bit amused while Lance grinned, obviously pleased by everything that was happening. “You got a point there.”

“It looks like your spy was sending you updates pretty regularly,” Pidge spoke, checking over the dates and times of each transmission. “But they stopped a few months ago.”

“Yes, we lost contact.” Kolivan explained. “We believe our spy may have been found and captured.” He spoke with a calmness that showed he was not surprised by the thought.

“And you’re not going to rescue them?” Hunk asked. “What if they need help?” The leader of the Blades only shook his head.

“Our agent was aware of the dangers when this mission was assigned and is most likely dead,” he said. “The needs of the many outweigh the needs of one.”

“But what if they’re still alive?” Lance pressed, frowning. “Are you just going to leave them there and not try and get them back?”

Kolivan was quiet for a moment, his eyes closing. He only opened them when Keith finally spoke up.  
“Kolivan, if your agent is alive, we can rescue them. Get them back to you.” he said. “Just tell us who they are.”

The leader of the blade of Marmora looked among the paladins, saw the determination in their eyes to help. To rescue someone they didn’t know. Someone who, very well, wasn’t alive. He sighed deeply, shoulders lowering slightly as he moved to bring up and send the paladins new information.

Pidge brought up everything, moving Karvo’s data to the side as the image of the Blade agent was brought up. What everyone took notice of immediately were the bright magenta stripes that decorated his face.  
“His name is Zazak.” Kolivan explained. “He was sent to infiltrate as a medical staff.”

In her quarters, Jirra opened up a private line. Within a few moments it was answered, and Zazak peered at her through the screen. “Jirra?”  
“Zazak,” she smiled, purring as she propped her elbows onto her desk, lacing her fingers together to rest her chin on. “I just had the most beautiful idea.”

Zazak frowned, eyes flicking to the side. “Jirra, I think Karvo may suspect something.” he said gently. “It may be best to postpone-”

“Please, my love.” Jirra purred, and smiled as she watched the medical officer’s face bloom with color. “I just need a small, _tiny_ favor.”

Zazak shifted in his seat, drumming his fingers against the table, claws clicking against the wood. “What is it?” he asked finally, looking back to her.

Her smile grew wider as she leaned closer to her screen. “I need a volunteer.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle for Vorta begins and Karvo's rage increases.

The walk down to the medical bay was silent as Zazak led the way. He glanced over his shoulder to Jirra, who kept her gaze ahead. Behind her, a sentry followed along quietly. Her idea was insane, but the logic was sound. And they had the parts thanks to the scraps from their lost sentries. Still, it was insane. He turned back ahead, placing a hand against the security pad, opening the door and Jirra walked in with a purpose.

Laying on a bed, coughing, was a severely injured soldier. Jirra had no doubt that Zazak could heal him, but was given orders not to do so. Karvo didn’t like _wasting resources_ on those he deemed too weak. Having him sent down here was just a formality.  
The soldier turned, looking at the strange trio that entered. He coughed again, “What are you doing here?”

Jirra stepped forward, smiling warmly. “What is your name?” she asked, leaning down, her face hovering over his. The injured Galra swallowed thickly, fighting another cough.

“Prytik.” he managed, before going into another coughing fit, blood coming up this time. Jirra seemed unaffected when a drop landed on her face.

“Prytik.” she repeated, eyes roaming his face. “Do you want to die?”

“I live to serve the Empire.” Prytik managed, shoulders straightening as best they could. “Victory or dea-.”

“Yes, yes.” Jirra rolled her eyes, “Victory or death, but that is not what I asked you.” She lowered her head closer to his, her hair falling and tickling at his nose as she spoke against his ear, her breath caressing the skin. “Do you want to die?” she asked, slowly.

Prytik swallowed again, hands gripping at the bedsheets. “No.” he gasped, breath coming out shallow.

“Would you like to continue to live?” she asked, her head never moving.

“Yes.”

“Continue to fight?” she pressed on.

“Yes.”

“Would you like to be stronger?” her lips now kissing his ear as she spoke. “Faster, more powerful than before? Strong enough to take on and defeat the paladins of Voltron?”

Prytik’s eyes widened. “Is such a thing possible?”

Jirra finally pulled her head back. “Not in your current state.” she said. “Not in this body.” She smiled, her hand coming down to caress Prytik’s face, her claws gently scratching against his skin as she moved down his neck. “But we can fix that.”

“Commander Karvo will allow this?” Prytik asked, swallowing thickly as Jirra’s nails caught the edge of his shirt, her fingers teasing beneath the fabric.

Jirra removed her hand, scoffing. “Karvo would sooner see you shot out of the airlock. We are here to perform… a charity.”

Prytik coughed again, looking between Jirra, the manic look in her eye, and Zazak and his dark, cold gaze. He could smell the jealousy rolling off of the medical officer. He was certain Jirra could as well. His gaze turned back to Jirra, the science officer shifting her stance slightly as her tail flicked behind her.  
“What will you do to me?” he finally asked.

“We’re going to upgrade you.” the science officer spoke, raising her hand, inspecting her nails. She turned, looking to the sentry that had entered with them, and motioned it over. Prytik watched as the sentry moved, standing closer to her, allowing her to raise her hand and lightly stroke its arm. “No pain. No fear.” She looked back down to him.

Prytik laid there, weighing his options. He was going to die. He was dying. He thought he had made peace with that and was ready to meet his maker. Before Jirra and Zazak entered he was content with the thought of death.  
But now he had a second chance. A chance to be stronger. A chance to defeat the paladins. A chance to live. What was the worst that could happen should he accept?  
He’d die on the operating table?

He looked at the sentry, then to Jirra, coughing once more. “Do it.” he rasped.

Jirra grinned, turning to look at her sentry. “Go fetch the equipment.” she said, lightly patting its face. Prytik watched as the sentry followed the order. She turned, walking over to Zazak and raised her hand, lightly scratching under his chin. “My love,” she purred, drawing his face closer to her own, pressing a teasing kiss to his nose. “Get ready for the operation.”

Pidge stayed back on the castle with Shiro and Coran, saying she was going to try and find where Karvo had landed on the planet, leaving Allura, Keith, Lance and Hunk to head back to the Vortian village they rescued.

They found the aliens huddled in the middle of their village, crowded close together with their heads bowed low, Atili in the forefront. When the paladins got closer, Atili raised their head and spoke while the rest of the village continued to pray.  
“Paladins. You return.”

“Yes.” Allura said, stopping in front of them. “I’m sorry, we didn’t mean to interrupt you.”  
“It is fine.” Atili shook their head. “We pray for safety. Ours, and yours.”

“That is very kind of you.” the princess brought her hands together. “Atili, we’d like to offer you stay on our ship. Just long enough for us to find and defeat Karvo.”

“Very kind,” Atili nodded, “but we not leave home. We stay. We pray.”

“It’ll be much safer,” Keith brought up. “And you can return here as soon as we’ve dealt with the Galra.”

“We will not leave.” Atili said, firmly. “This our home. We feel safe here.”

“Yeah,” Lance crossed his arms, chewing on the inside of his cheek, “but the Galra already showed up once and took over. Wouldn’t that make this place… not safe?”

“Lance,” Allura hissed, glaring. The Cuban threw his hands up in front of him.  
“What? Tell me I’m wrong!”

“You could use a bit more tact with your words…”

“He is right,” Atili said, “but we not leave home. We feel safe here. Comfort.” they lowered their head again, picking up the prayer the rest of the village had continued.

Hunk frowned slightly. “I guess I can understand it.” he said.  
“Really?” Keith looked over to him as the yellow paladin nodded.

“Yeah, I mean,” he waved his hand, "For a while, my family lived in California. We had tons of earthquakes, and one actually destroyed our house. But even after that, I never felt safer than when I was somewhere familiar. When we moved back to Hawaii, it took me ages to get used to it. And ages more when I went to the Garrison.” He turned to look at the rest of the group. “I’m still not quite used to sleeping on the Castleship.”

“Voltron,” the group looked back over, Atili having raised their head once more. “Save others.”

“Huh?” Keith blinked, his face scrunching into confusion as he looked to the rest of his team.

“Save others.” Atili repeated, gripping tighter on the hands he was holding in the huddle. “Please.”

Allura sucked in a breath, “We will.” she took a step forward. “I promise. We’ll save the other villages.” She watched as the Vortians seemed to relax, before they lowered their heads collectively once more and continued to pray.

The princess turned to look at the other paladins. “We are keeping this promise.” she said, firmly. “The Vortians don’t ask for help. We will not fail.”

The three boys all nodded in agreement. They’d save the last remaining villages of the planet and rid them of the Galra after so many years.

Their coms lit up, and Pidge’s voice broke through sounding strained. “Guys! Do you copy?”  
“Pidge?” Lance blinked, frowning as Keith quickly picked up his question.  
“What’s going on?” the black paladin glanced to the rest of his team, everyone looking on edge.

“You all have incoming. I found Karvo’s ship, and he’s sent out some ground troops your way.” the four paled, Allura quickly turning to the Vortians, calling out for them to return to their homes. “He’s already started to lift off. Coran’s getting the castle ship ready for launch to try and keep him occupied. I’m on the way in Green.”

“Copy that.” the group turned as the sound of approaching hovercrafts reached their ears. Everyone called out their weapons. “We see them coming in hot!”

“I’ll be there in five minutes!”

“That should be plenty of time.” Keith smirked, glancing over to Lance. “Think you can take out a couple before they get close enough to land?”

Lance scoffed, his bayard transforming into it’s ranged mode. “Easy-peasy.” he said, lining up the sight before firing.

To his credit, Lance managed to take out a handful of Galra and sentries before they got close enough to drop down and charge. They were outnumbered but they knew they just had to hold off long enough for Pidge to show up.

Allura ducked out of the way of a strike and sent an uppercut to the Galra, knocking him backwards. When he stumbled and began to surge forward again she raised her foot, kicking him square in the chest. He wheezed and fell back once more, rolling to avoid being trampled by the sentries behind him that were moving forward to attack. Allura glared, priming her whip and lashed out, wrapping it around one of the sentries and threw it into another, knocking them down as she hurried forward into the fray.

When the troops got closer, Lance’s rifle switched to it’s closer combat mode as he and Hunk began to fire at the on-coming mass. Where Hunk’s shots were scattered, hitting various areas and sending machine and flesh down, Lance’s were precise, targeting heads and limbs to keep them down. Unfortunately they still got too close, and the gun-toting duo were starting to get overwhelmed. Hunk managed to stagger back, firing off into the crowd, thinning it out more, where Lance stood his ground, grappling and scrapping with the Galra that thought he’d be an easy target. They found out that he wasn’t quite that easy, as Lance was able to hold his ground against them, even using his shield to block one blow and knock back two sentries into one Galra who very much looked like they weren’t having a good day.

Keith seemed to be faring better than the gunners, effortlessly dancing between his opponents. He was doing pretty well with slashing and stabbing Galra and sentry alike - until he bumped into a particularly brutish Galra woman wielding what looked like a large morning star. With a loud roar she brought it down and Keith quickly backed off, the spot he had just been nothing but a deep crater. The Galra grunted as she lifted her weapon back up and charged forward, swinging it like a bat. He threw up his shield in time to avoid a direct hit, but the pain of the blow still sent shockwaves through his arm and knocked him over. He groaned, grasping his arm, thankful that it didn’t feel broken. He looked back up to see the Brute stomping over, a grin on her face.  
“I’ll crush you into dust!” she cried, raising the weapon to go through with her threat. Keith glanced around, finding and grabbing his sword. He pulled it between him and the Brute, ready to brace the blow before a different roar reached their ears. Both of them looked up as the Green Lion came soaring forward. The Brute stumbled back as Green flew overhead, and she let out a cry when the tailwind knocked her back and into those surrounding her. Keith carefully got up to his feet and looked around, most of the Galra and sentries had been knocked down. The few that had managed to stay standing were wobbling, covering their ears, disorientated.

Keith and the rest of the Paladins quickly moved, jumping over bodies as they raced towards Green, who had landed, her maw opening to allow them entry. Once they were in, Green lifted off, heading back towards the Castleship and the other lions while everyone checked over everyone else for any major injuries.

Lance frowned, looking at Keith’s arm, squeezing it in a few places and gauging the black paladin’s reaction. “I think it’s fine.” he said after a while. “Man, where did that chick come from?”

“Hell, most likely.” Keith muttered, tugging the top half of his flight suit back on and began to pull on his armor with Lance’s help. “I’m pretty sure she would have turned me into paste if Pidge hadn’t shown up when she did.”

“You’re welcome!” came the smallest paladin’s response.

“Yeah, speaking of,” Lance frowned, narrowing his eyes as he finished clasping on the final piece of armor on the black paladin’s arm. “What the fuck what that?”

“What?” Keith looked over, blinking in confusion.

“You just … throwing your sword up? Like you were gonna block that giant weapon?” Lance glared harder as Keith only looked on in far too innocent confusion.  
Stupid pretty face nearly got pulverized and _he didn’t even realize._

“I… was going to block it?” the black paladin tried, and Lance groaned, throwing his head back. “ _What?_ ”

“Don’t you _what_ me!” Lance threw his hands up. “You wouldn’t have blocked anything!”

“ _I panicked!_ ” Keith shot back, glaring as he crossed his own arms.  
“You _panicked_ ,” the taller boy repeated, slowly. “So your instinct wasn’t to roll away or kick at her shins, but to throw up your sword like it would protect you?”

“Well what would you have done?!”

“Uhh, _run away_!?” the two boys had ignored the other’s personal bubble, glaring and shouting at one another, Lance's arms gesturing wildly.

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Knock it off, you two, or I’ll drop you and make you both walk back to the Castle!”

“Sir, the Green Lion just picked up the other Paladins.” a Galra spoke, flinching when Karvo roared and threw a data pad down at him. It bounced off and landed on the ground.

“Get us up high enough and charge the ion cannon!” he gritted his teeth. “We’ll trash this planet before they can lift off.”

As the ship broke through the atmosphere, everyone on the deck saw the Castle of Lions already in orbit, and the Green Lion making its way towards it.  
“ **Fire on that lion!** ” Karvo shouted, slamming his fist down on the console in front of him. The Galra below him scrambled. “Sent out the ships! I don’t want that Lion making it back in one piece!”

The ship shuddered as the cannon fired. Karvo watched as the Green Lion dodged the shot, arching gracefully around it. Karvo’s body trembled with rage as their fighter ships quickly raced out after the Green Lion.

He reached out his hand, slamming it down to broadcast his message to the troops, “You are going to take out the Green Lion or you will die trying! Do I make myself clear?!”

He felt his blood boil as the Green Lion managed to elude the ships, destroying two of them. He roared, smashing the rest of his console as the Lion made it into the Castle and the particle barrier was raised.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final battle for Vorta, and Karvo will sooner die than give up the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized while editing all this that I messed up? In all my notes the aliens were collectively called "Vorteans" but I've been writing "Vortian" this whole time. I am far too lazy to fix this.  
> I don't know why this information is important, but -shrug-
> 
> Thanks all for reading this!

The Green Lion flew back out to take care of most of the fighter ships while the rest of the paladins hurried off to their own Lions. It was easy to avoid their fire as she shot down a few of them with her vine cannon.

At least, it was all fine until they began to crowd around Green, firing all at once. Green had decent armor, but she was nowhere near as tough as Yellow. Pidge squeezed the controls, feeling the small Lion get jostled around. Something inside the cockpit flashed red, alerting Pidge of how much damage she was taking as she tried to out maneuver all the blasts.

She winced as a particularly hard attack hit her, Green going tumbling a couple times. She opened her eyes, seeing the ships lining up in front of her, readying their fire. She gulped, grabbing her controls to try and fire at them first before a blast hit a good chunk of them. She turned and smiled, laughing when Yellow came swooping in, scattering the remaining ships which were soon taken out by Red and Blue.

“Took you guys long enough!” she laughed, seeing the images of her friends pop up around her.  
“Sorry,” Hunk smiled back at her. “Didn’t mean to make you wait.”

The Black Lion loomed into view as Keith’s face appeared along with the rest of them. “Alright, everyone,” he said, “let’s take out that ion cannon.”

“What about that Blade guy? Zazak?” Lance asked. “Should one of us try and get on that ship to get him out?”

“If we can,” Keith frowned more. “Lance, Red is the fastest. Do you think she can get you close enough to jump on?”

“Probably.” the Cuban shrugged, “But they’re going to definitely be up in arms. It’d be too dangerous for me to go in alone.”

“If we take out the ion cannon,” Pidge offered, “we could all board the ship easier.”

“Then we’ll just have to try and avoid destroying the ship.” and with that, the Black Lion surged forward, jaw blade forming. “Let’s go!”

“We’re right behind you!”

The five Lions swept forward, weaving through the fighter ships, destroying them as they made their way towards Karvo, intent on taking out the cannon and subduing him.

It was no small wonder that seeing the fighters explode and drop was only angering Karvo more. He had already destroyed the console before him, his voice rough with his screaming out orders. Everyone below him was working tirelessly, priming the ion cannon at his command.  
“Sir, the cannon is ready to fire!”

“Then fire it!” Karvo raged, “Do I have to tell you to do _everything_?!”

“Firing!” the ship shook again as the cannon was fired. The five Lions spread apart, dodging the blast. Karvo shook in rage. “Fire it again!”

“Sir, the cannon is still cooling down. We can’t fire it for another - “

“I want those Lions nothing more than scrap metal!” the commander narrowed his eyes down at the crew, ears twitching when he heard the doors behind him open. He didn’t bother looking back, the sound of thick heels telling him exactly who it was. “Jirra, I have no time for your nonsense.”

“Of course not, sir.” Jirra spoke, evenly.

“Set the ship to ram one of the lions!” Karvo straightened his back. “We will take out one of the Lions, if we can’t get them all!”

“S-sir?” the techs below him all stopped. “That doesn’t seem logical…”

“I will not be bested by any opponent!” he snapped, before his gaze shot forward. He growled out in rage as he saw the lions coming closer to the ship “Prepare ramming speed, _now_!”

The Galra below him all shared a look, before they began to follow his order. “Victory or death.” Karvo muttered, glaring down the mechanical beasts in front of his ship. The Black Lion was in the forefront, blade equipped. It would be a fine death to take out the Head of Voltron with him.

“Victory or death.” Jirra echoed back. Something pressed against his head. “Vrepit sa.”

The blast echoed through the deck, causing everyone to jump and turn around, just in time to watch Karvo’s body fall to the ground, Jirra’s arm still raised, the blaster still in her hand. Blood splashed across her face and clothes.  
“Belay his order.” she said, lowering the weapon. “Prepare a jump and retreat.”

“Sir…” her gaze turned, narrowing on the one who spoke. “I-I mean, ma’am, we-”

“If you wish to follow along with his order and die needlessly, you can eject yourself out of the airlock.” Jirra said, her voice never rising. “Otherwise, you will prepare the jump and we will escape to fight another day.”

She turned her attention back, seeing the Lions were practically on them.  
“Preparing jump!” someone spoke.

“Also, will someone please clean up this mess.” Jirra tossed a bit of hair over her shoulder, kicking at the corpse before her.

The ship lurched forward as it entered a wormhole, avoiding the Black Lion’s attack and effectively retreating from the fight.

The paladins’ attacks cut through nothing as the ship jumped away, the wormhole winking out of sight almost as quickly as it appeared.  
“Uhhhh, what just happened?” Hunk asked, “Did you all see that too?”

“The big bad Galra ship running away before we could cut down its weapon? Yeah, bud.” Lance mumbled, shoulders slumping.  
“Well, while it’s not quite usual, we did win this fight.” Allura chimed in, “We can easily dispatch any remaining Galra down on Vorta.”

“So we win?” Hunk drummed his fingers against his controls. “It doesn’t feel like a victory.”

“I guess it doesn’t matter too much.” Keith said, sighing. “Unless the ship shows up again, although I doubt it will.”

“I don’t know, that Karvo guy seems like the kind to hold a grudge from what I read.” Pidge said. “He also didn’t seem like the kind to retreat from a fight, either.”

“Maybe he left the oven on and had to go back and turn it off?” Hunk offered. When he was met with silence he sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. Something’s not right about this.”

“We’ll have to deal with it when it comes up.” Keith shook his head. “There’s nothing we can do about it now, short of tracking where he jumped to and continuing the fight.”

“I say we get back down planet-side and tell Atili the good news.” Allura said. “We can also clean up the remaining Galra and free the other villages.”  
“Right. Come on, guys.” and with that the five Lions turned, heading back down towards Vorta, splitting up to take care of the remaining Galra.

With Pidge’s help, they managed to find and free the remaining camps, gathering the enslaved Vortians together. Atili smiling when the others arrived, their clawed hands reaching out to grasp onto each of the other elders’. They spoke in hushed tones, bowed their heads low in quick prayer, before Atili turned their head to the paladins.  
“Offer thanks.” they spoke. “You save planet.” They bowed, the other elders following example. “We owe much to you.”

“You don’t owe us anything.” Allura said, raising her hands slightly. “Voltron is here to help.” Her smile softened. “I am truly sorry, however, at how long it took for us to rescue your people.”

Atili shook their head, straightening up. “No sorry. You save, we thankful.”

“If you ever need any more help,” the princess stepped forward, carefully placing a communication device in Atili’s hands. “Please don’t hesitate to call us. We’ll arrive much sooner next time.”

Atili turned the device over, their claws clicking against it a few times, before they bowed once more.

The group stayed on Vorta for a while longer, Atili insisting they host a celebration. It was a meager one, but the Vortians managed to provide fruits and vegetables. The paladins all helped them clean up their villages, and marveled when Atili and the others regaled them with stories and legends as the sun began to sink low.

They stayed on Vorta for only a day, the Vortians seemingly quick to adapt and overcome their hardships. When night fell, Atili and the others waved them off, wishing them a safe journey.

On the Galra ship, Jirra turned, hearing the door behind her open. The ship had been coasting a while after the jump, everyone on edge still about the sudden coup of their old leader.  
“I see that we’re not dead.” Zazak walked in, stepping aside as two other Galra carried out Karvo’s body.  
“Indeed we’re not.” Jirra responded, taking the towel that the medical officer handed her, and began to wipe the blood away from her clothes.

“Excuse me, commander Jirra?” she turned, seeing one of the techs looking up at her. “What… what are your orders now?”

“Well, the way I see it,” Jirra looked back down, continuing to dab away blood. “Is we’ve ran away from a fight. Returning to the Empire after such a disgrace would be as effective as ramming this ship into Voltron.” she huffed, continuing on to her face. “As such, we’ll have to go rogue and off the Empire’s radar, lest Zarkon or his witch find and kill us for going AWOL.”

“So, we’re abandoning the Empire?” more of the techs below her were staring, mouths agape.

“In a sense.” Jirra looked back over to Zazak, “How many crew members are left?”  
“About thirteen or so.” Zazak replied, “One is already in the medical bay and the sentries are being taken care of as we speak.”

“Good,” She looked along the control panel and tsked when she saw the state it was in. She stepped down, “Open up the ship’s comms.” she ordered. She tapped her foot when the Galra before her hesitated. “ _Now_.”

The line was quickly opened and Jirra made her announcement.  
“All remaining crewmembers will report to the medical bay when they are called. This is not optional.”

The crew before her shifted in their seats, a few looking ready to attack. They all froze when the doors opened a second time, this time two bodies entered.  
Her sentry, and Prytik, his body merged with machinery, gaze blank as he scanned the room.  
Jira smirked, her eyes dancing with a maniacal light as she looked upon her new crew. “It’s time for an upgrade.”


End file.
